Hollyleaf's Power
by CookieLivcat
Summary: This is a story about Hollyleaf's Grandchildern living in a diffrent clan.This story will be updated every monday. The clan is this story is called fernclan. I do own the two kittypets in this story in real life so do not use them! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

CookieLivcat: Hi, this is my first time writing anything so i don't know if I'll be continuing.

Hawkfrost: Ha Ha, you can't write anything!

CookieLivcat: I advise you not to speak unless you wanna end up like bob. (Shows Hawkfrost picture of Bob getting roasted)

Hawkfrost: Oh. Err...I'll be in the dark forest... (runs into dark forest).

CookieLivcat; I am so glad he's gone! Anyways, read on!!!

Clans:

Fernclan: Is good at swimming and hunting rabbits.

Leader: Shadowstar: Black tom with Scratches on his eyes and pelt, founded Fernclan. Aprentice: Stormpaw

Deputy; Redpelt: Brown/red tom with white spots. Used to be a kittypet.

Medicine cat: Snowflake: Beautiful pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes. Aprentice: Greenpaw

Senior warriors: Darkmoon: Black she-cat with brown eyes. Mate of Shadowstar . Aprentice: Ivypaw

Icefog: White tom with Swirls of silver on his back.

Leopardtail: Grey tom with spots like a leopard. Aprentice: Stripepaw

Warriors: Spottedwings: Black she-cat with white spots. Aprentice: Streampaw

Shadesand: Sand coloured tom with green eyes

Roseheart: White she-cat with dark blue eyes. Aprentice: Violetpaw

Apprentices: Greenpaw: Black she-cat with green eyes. Medicine apprentice

Vilotpaw: White she-cat with black spots.

Streampaw: Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Stormpaw: Grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Stripepaw: White tom with Red, grey and orange stripes.

Queens: Rockflower: Sand coloured she-cat with dark paws. mother of Shadesand's kits: Olivekit: light brown she-cat with black face and feet and Dustkit: sand coloured tom.

Pebblefoot: Grey she-cat Mother of Leopardtail's kit: Flashkit: Light grey she-cat with white stripe down back and Winterkit White tom

Elders: Boulderheart: dark grey tom former rough

Hollyclan: Descendents of Hollyleaf. Devoted to the warrior code. Good at hunting in trees.

Leader Firstar: Black tom with grey spots.

Deputy: Leafpelt: Beautiful tabby she-cat: Aprentice: Bluepaw

Medicine cat: Squirrelstorm: Sand pelted tom

Senior warriors: Clawface: Brown tom with scratches on face. Aprentice: Forestpaw

Littlebranch: Small brown and black she-cat. Aprentice: Lightpaw

Sandtree: sand tom with dark grey paws.

Foxheart: tom with pelt like fire.

Warriors: Slashpelt: Black tom with Scratches all over pelt.

Deerheart: Brown she-cat

Sparrowpelt: brown and black

Queens: Brownpelt: brown she-cat

Spottedtail: Tabby she-cat with white spot on tail mother of Skykit, Dovekit and Leopardkit

Elders: Dreamstar: white and black she-cat daughter of Hollystar and Winterheart

Lionheart: white and gold tom son of Hollystar and Winterheart

Other animals: Stich: White, brown and black furred kittypet tom doesn't wear a collar. Lives in the twoleg place.

Mylo: Black and white furred kittypet lives with Stich.

Prologue:

Water ran down the sides of the cave into the shimmering pools at the bottom of the sand filled cave. Outside, butterflies fluttered amidst the jewel coloured flowers and tall trees. The rays of the rising sun filled the forest whilst birds sang magical, sweet songs.

Two cats sat outside the entrance to the cave in the morning dew. They watched as a black furred cat padded forward toward the cave. Starlight sparkled in her fur and the spray from inside the cave glistened on her paws. The newcomer paused and fixed the cats with an icy glare. 'Why did we have to meet here?' She demanded. It's cold and damp and there's never much prey apart from fish!' 'Calm down Hollystar!' Said the White tom rising to his paws. 'We had to choose this place for those reasons!' 'Exactly! Come and sit down next to me, its dryer down here.' Said a Sand pelted she-cat. Hollystar stubbornly sat down where she was. Turning to the white tom she asked 'Well what is it Winterheart?' Why did you call us here?' It's about your prophecy' Sighed Winterstorm. 'No again!' Snorted Hollystar. We're gone over this a million times, Winterstorm it wasn't me ,it was Dovetail. 'Yes, but have you seen this cat! Sandypaw replied. 'She has all the skills everyone else had-' Winterstorm butted in; 'walking in dreams, sensing stuff territories away, reading cats minds...for all we know she could even have Lionblaze's skills! I think we should send a sign.' 'Me too!' added Sandypaw. 'Sandypaw, I know your my daughter but I don't think you should be here!' Snapped Hollystar. 'Yes I should!' retorted Sandypaw. This cat is my Granddaughter!' 'Alright Sandypaw, you can stay' Who are we going to send it to? Snowflake or Greenpaw?''I know who to send it to,' said Winterstorm. 'The fourth cat.'

CookieLivcat: And that the end! Your going to have to wait until Sunday to see the next chapter!

Hollystar: Thanks for giving me a life!

CookieLivcat: Well, I didn't think you should of died! Also I don't really like the fact that both Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't try to save you. There are evil!

Lionblaze and Jayfeather: We are not evil! You just crazy!

CookieLivcat: Get used to it and blame my mum. She gave me gingerbread with sugar balls and sugar stars and mints and writing icing...

Hollystar: We get the picture!

CookieLivcat: Sorry! Anyway review or I won't be doing anymore of this stories! I need at least ten reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

CookieLivcat: hi again! Snowflake now doesn't have an apprentice. I've been writing this chapter in my spare time so don't be surprised if this is very-

Hawkfrost: Rubbish!

CookieLivcat: I was going to say short.

Hawkfrost: It's still rubbish.

CookieLivcat: (gets out lightsabre)

Hawkfrost: I've got claws!

Hollyleaf: I've got claws as well!

Hawkfrost: What have you got against me?!

Hollyleaf: You broke the code.

Hawkfrost :( runs away screaming like a girl) They're EVIL!!!!

Hollyleaf and CookieLivcat: Yay for sugar! It makes us go crazy.

CookieLivcat: I don't own warriors or star wars. I do own Mylo and Stich (the pet cats!) so you can't use them. Ha!

Hollyleaf: Thank for not making me do the disclaimer!

CookieLivcat: You're doing it next chapter.

Hollyleaf: Mousedung! Oh well, enjoy the story! And sorry for the long intro.

An ice fog whisked round the camp, ruffling cat's fur and chilling them to the bone. There were already cats in the medicine den, suffering from falls, cuts and white cough. The mentors had already organised a game of hide and spar to train the apprentices in ambushes and fighting. Olivekit watched as the clearing got dappled by cat's paws in the thick clear snow. Suddenly a weight bowled her over into the snow and all she could see was thick grey fur. _Flashkit! _She thought. She pushed upwards and spun around, landing on Flashkit's back. Suddenly, Winterkit pounced on Olivekit's tail. Flashkit tumbled over and all the kit's rolled into the clearing. A clear voice said 'Hello kits, I see you're enjoying yourselves!' _Shadowstar! _Olivekit groaned. She struggled out from under Winterkit and scuffled her paws, embarrassed at been seen playing like a newborn kit. Shadowstar continued to talk as if nothing had happened; 'I've been speaking to your mothers about you being apprenticed. They think you would like to choose who your mentor will be. Dustkit has chosen Snowflake to be his mentor.' Olivekit smiled. A medicine cat apprentice would be just right for her brother. He loved helping Snowflake look after the patients and he had already had a dream from Starclan warning him about the cold weather. She was jolted out of thought by Flashkit frantic meowing. 'I want to be Icefog's apprentice! Shadowstar purred and asked Winterkit who he wanted to be his mentor. 'I want to be Redpelt's apprentice please.' Winterkit shyly meowed. 'I wanted to be your apprentice.' Olivekit whispered. 'But you're got Stormpaw.' Don't worry Olivekit, Stormpaw's not going to be my apprentice for long! He's going to be a warrior tomorrow!' Shadowstar replied. 'In the meantime, I think you should go to the nursery and try to get some sleep.' 'But Shadowstar, we're not sleepy!' Said Flashkit, as a yawn spread across her face. 'I think you are!' Meowed Pebblefoot as she herded the kits into the nursery. 'Come on kits time to go to sleep.' Olivekit sighed as she settled into her nest. _Tomorrow I will be an apprentice..._

CookieLivcat: Yay! Olivekit is going to be a apprentice!

Hollyleaf: I think Flashkit kinda cute! But I still don't forgive you for making me do the disclaimer next chapter.

CookieLivcat: Well, find someone else! Anyway, review and tell me what you want Streampaw, Stormpaw and Stripepaw warrior names to be. Also tell me who you want to do the disclaimer.


End file.
